Brothers
by RainAwhile
Summary: A brother is a friend given by Nature. Jean Baptiste Legouve


* * *

Tank can be a real pain in the ass sometimes

Tank can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Out of the two of us, I'm the quiet one who are mother would praise for good behavior, while Tank would be scolded for every little thing. Don't get me wrong though, he wasn't a problem child, defiantly no, just disobedient.

Like the time Mum told us not to go Dad's computer. I of course, sat in our room playing with Zee, our little sister, while Tank would go off as soon as mum turned her back on us and tamper with every possible setting on the computer.

Tank loved technology. He loved going with dad to the docks where he would gape at the ships and jump with joy if he got to go inside, and just about faint if he got a chance to help the ship's operator. He learned the code quite early, and quickly. He was one of the fastest learners of the code Zion's ever had. It's crazy. When he first learned what a human code looked like, he immediately figured out who was human or program.

I for one took much longer to learn it. Hell, I still don't know it perfectly. Learning the code is like learning a new language; it takes awhile and it takes forever to speak it fluently. I went in the different direction than Tank. When we got to the Academy, Tank signed up for every single computer and code reading-related class he could handle, while I went towards the medical field. When I was ten, Tank was nine and Zee was only five. One day, our father was coming back and going on leave for a while. When he comes inside our apartment, Zee just about faints and Tank looks like he is on the verge of a panic attack. Half of dad's face was scarred, and he had a thick bandage wrapped around his left arm. Mum immediately started crying. When everyone had fallen asleep, I tiptoed out of the room to see Dad, who was used to staying up late and getting up early.

"Dad?" I had asked. "What happened to you exactly?" Of course, being the adult, he didn't want to tell me exactly, me being a child who might find it disturbing. I insisted I would handle it because I wanted to be a doctor or medical personnel on one of the ships. He explained how his ship was attacked by Sentinels, and how one of them had gotten to him right when the blew the EMP. I course I was scared for my father, but I wasn't scared of his injuries. When they healed up more and he didn't have to go to the hospital every few days, with me tagging alone of course, he let me change the bandages and get his pain medication for him. He was really proud of me for helping him and how my goal in life was to help every sick and inured person in all of Zion. Tank was jealous of course. He thought Dad loved me more than him, but that wasn't true. Dad was an operator and he was extremely proud of how advanced Tank was. Zee didn't know what she wanted to be, but he was proud of her too. He was proud of single residents of Zion, whether he knew them or not.

Tank taught me how to read the code. Everything I know about the code was from him. I never thanked him for it, but I guess brothers have telepathy since I just knew that he knew that I was thankful for it. I taught him everything I could about medicine and treatments. He didn't understand it much, mainly because he's actually a squeamish sort of guy, but its ok, cause I still love him.

No matter what, my little brother is still the best brother I could have ever asked for.

* * *

Dozer, Dozer, Dozer, Dozer. So quiet, so controlled, so…boring. He doesn't crack any jokes and he takes his job too seriously. Come to think of it, he's kind of like Trin. Oh God she'd get so pissed at me if she knew I called her that behind her back. Deep down though, I have a feeling that she knows and that she's planning her revenge.

I went straight to computing at the Academy while he went straight to the medical classes. People are born with a gut feeling of what they're supposed to do in life. I guess mine was being an operator and Dozer a trained medical personnel.

I could NEVER be a doctor. I don't tell anybody this but I cannot stand anything medically related. If I needed surgery to live, then yes I'd get it, as long as I was asleep the whole time. But, if someone needed surgery, then they better find someone else because I'm definitely not staying in the room.

Dozer saves lives all the time. Since we don't have as advanced medical equipment in this world, even the smallest scratch could kill you. I really admire Dozer's dedication to his job. It is truly amazing how he does what he does. One time, Trinity got really beaten up during an explosion that wasn't supposed to happen. She broke just about all her ribs, her shoulder blade and she sprained her right wrist. That's not including all the bruises and scratches. Morpheus had rushed her into the Med Bay where Dozer and me were just hanging out. A few hours later, Dozer had her fixed up as best he could and we waited for her to heal. Out of all the injuries, she only has a faded scar near her hairline. All her bones set perfectly. Dozer's just that good, and I don't feel bad for bragging about him.

He's my big brother and he'll always be there for me. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes but I still love him.

* * *

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Tank was at the console, while I'm a little ways away. All that left was Cypher. Cypher, that asshole. I saw the gleam of the laser cutter.

Tank.

No. Don't let him shoot him. As soon as my brain registered that thought, a beam of electric blue laser shot out from where I saw Cypher moving. I saw Tank fly backwards.

No.

I stood frozen for a moment, not sure of what to do. Should I run? Where would I go, we're in the middle of nowhere.

Revenge.

Avenge.

Tank must have died. I must avenge his death. I love him too much not too.

I ran at Cypher yelling at the top of my lungs. I had no weapon. What chance did I have? Apparently not a lot because I wasn't even within five feet of the bastard and I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

_Tank. You are the greatest brother I have ever had. I'm sorry I didn't treat you like that all the time. I'm so sorry._

* * *

Trinity, Neo, Switch, and Apoc are on they're way to the exit I set up for them. I wish it wasn't like that. I wish Mouse were going too. If I had an annoying little brother, Mouse would be him, but he's gone now. Dozer is standing near me. He was talking to me a little bit earlier. It was comforting and I really appreciated it. Suddenly, I see Dozer go stiff, as though he knows something I don't.

"What is it?" I ask. Dozer doesn't answer.

"What is it?"

I feel a sharp excruciating pain in my side and I find myself airborne until I hit a metal wall. My vision is blurred and fuzzy. I hear Dozer yelling something.

Tank.

His last word.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up and heard the bastard's voice. That bastard killed my brother. Even with my blurry vision I could see Switch and Apoc were dead now too. I saw the asshole sitting on Trinity. How dare he. If Trinity weren't in the Matrix she literally would have killed him.

Cypher killed almost all my friends. My world was beginning to go dark again. I had to act now. I saw the discarded laser cutter near me.

"Look into his eyes. Those big pretty eyes and tell me... Yes or no?"

Cypher is partially deaf. He keeps the volume up high when using the headset. I heard Trinity whisper from the TV repair shop, although it sounded like a yell here.

"Yes."

I got up clutching my side in agony. I leaned against the wall, holding the laser cutter.

"No! I don't believe it!" That bastard,

"Believe it or not, you piece of shit, you're still gonna burn!"

_For Dozer._


End file.
